Black Wings Aren't Soft Spoken
by just another mythical creature
Summary: Story Im thinking of doing, wanna see if i should finish so put some of the first chapter in. Law X Oc tell me if I should, any tips would be nice also. Cant write a summary for life sorry. Rating might get changed if i continue who knows.


Hi, sorry. been awhile. Hay i found my notes for my other story so im back working on it so...SUPER UPER TRUPER SORRY. heres a little thing i wrote, kind of a tester to see if i should write more on it sooo...

~~~~...OOOOOOOOOO~~~~~~~~~~...

They ambushed her; these weaklings actually, seriously ambushed _her. _The institution must have really wanted her back if they started sending out the pathetic medical unit for her. She was about to finish off the last guy when one of the wimps bent down behind her and _tripped her! 'Seriously, _I can't believe that I feel for such a pathetic trick' she thought. Just then the guy that she was fighting hit her over the head with a brick causing the already off balanced girl to fall off the pier into the ocean. ' .Shit, I was so close to getting away, why now.' Than everything went black as the sea enveloped her.

**~~~~~~~Elsewhere~~~~~~~**

"Uggggh, I'm so hungry" said a man in a green hat with a pink bill.

"You're always hungry you idiot. We've only been a week without food." Another man wearing a black and white hat resembling a penguin and above the bill stated his name as so.

"It's HOOOT" whined a polar bear clad in a yellow jumpsuit and black boots.

"Oh, shut it" both men yelled at the poor overheated bear.

"I'm sorry."

Sachi was leaning up against the rail looking out into the vast ocean when he spotted something black bobbing up and down in the horizon.

"Hmm, is that...? Oh it's a bird, how sad it looks like it died and it's so big to." He began to turn to go back inside the yellow sub when it hit him. "WAITTTT, you can eat birds. Ha hahahaha." "Hay guys, come on help me get that bird out of the water so that we can eat it." Everyone on deck got really exited at the thought of eating something again and got up to help. "YAY, FOOD." "We're going to live." "YAY" "What type of bird you think it is?" "I don't know, but it's as big as a person." "I wish it was a fish." "SHUT UP BEPO!" "Sorry" Once the bird was on the deck Penguin realized something. "Hey, shouldn't we mention this to captain?" Sachi agreed, "Ya, you're right, it could be diseased to." Suddenly, a voice came from behind the group at the door. "Mention what to me?" "Captain!" Leaning against the frame of the subs door was none other than the Surgeon of Death, Trafalgar Law. Clad in his usual attire, consisting of a black and yellow hoodie with the Heart Pirates logo on the front, blue jeans with black leopard print that began at his shins, and black pointed toe boots. He also had two small golden hoop earrings on each ear and a white fuzzy hat on top his head of black hair, which also had leopard print, as per usual. Sachi was the first to respond "Well, I saw this huge bird in the water and since we're all hungry I thought that we could eat it, but then we thought that you'd might like to know about it first and check if its has any diseases or something, not like you're a vet, we just thought..." he said hastily. "Hmm..." Law drawled, "I'll take a look. What type of bird is it?" This time it was Penguin first to reply, "We haven't looked yet, but I don't know of many birds that are this big." The crew parted allowing Law to look at the bird. 'Hmm... It is big. Almost as tall as me, length wise. I can't assume what its width is at the moment, though since its wings are covering the carcass for the most part.' Law crouched down between Sachi and Penguin in front of the bird. He nodded to Sachi, who was on his right near the head of the bird, giving him the okay to move the black wing covering the bird from view. Though, when he reached for the bird's wing to move it out of the way the wing swiftly slapped his hand away and recoiled its body tightly. Everyone on the ship was silent from the shock. Even Law showed some slight shock on his face before returning to his calm emotionless persona.

Law was the first to speak

"Did anyone even check if the bird was dead yet?"

-~~~~~~~~~~~~~...*

So, should i write more?


End file.
